Słowa nie wystarczą
by nayakri
Summary: Sakura dopiero co zerwała z Naruto i chłopak jest załamany. Nie chce jednak zrzucać swoich problemów na ojca, Minato, który nadal nie może się pozbierać po ucieczce Kushiny. Jednak nie wszystko idzie tak, jak chciałby Naruto i wkrótce jego życie odwraca się o 180 stopni. Oneshot, MinatoxNaruto, YAOI.


Leniwie mieszałem swoje płatki, zastanawiając się, czy nie odpuścić sobie szkoły i nie poleźć do parku. Nie miałem najmniejszej ochoty, żeby spotykać się z Sakurą. Dziwka! Najpierw dała mi kosza, a potem zaczęła się szlajać z Uchihą. Mimowolnie warknąłem na miskę, przypominając sobie twarz tego cholernego playboya. Co on miał, czego ja nie miałem?

-Naruto? Wszystko w porządku?

Zerknąłem na ojca. Znowu miał sińce pod oczami, pewnie zamiast spać płakał. Tak było przynajmniej trzy razy tygodniowo. Szkoda mi go było, jak mama mogła go zostawić, wiedząc, ile dla niego znaczy? Nie rozumiałem tego. Takiego faceta ze świecą szukać – wiernego i całkowicie oddanego. A ona po prostu go olała.

-Nic mi nie jest. -mruknąłem. Nie chciałem zwalać mu na głowę własne problemy. I tak miał swoich kłopotów wystarczająco dużo. Puściłem łyżkę, pozwalając, aby głośno uderzyła w miskę i schowałem twarz w dłoniach. Dziwka!

-Naruto.

Ojciec położył mi dłoń na ramieniu i mimowolnie na niego spojrzałem. Wyglądał na zatroskanego. Niepotrzebnie, jeszcze do szczęścia mu brakowało zajmowanie się moimi sprawami sercowymi. Oleję szkołę i pójdę zjeść trochę ramenu na mieście. Od razu mi się humor poprawi. Na sto procent. … Kogo ja oszukuję?

-Naruto, odezwij się. Porozmawiaj ze mną. -prosił ojciec, a ja prawie się poddałem. Po prostu... kiedy mówił w ten sposób, przebijał się przez całą moją psychiczną obronę. Zawsze miał na mnie taki wpływ i to się chyba nie zmieni.

-Nic mi nie jest. -powtórzyłem, uparcie unikając jego wzroku. Wziął moją twarz w dłonie i zmusił mnie, żebym na niego popatrzył. Tak, zdecydowanie nie spał tej nocy. I pewnie poprzedniej też nie. Ciekawe co robi, żeby nie płakać. Na jego miejscu skombinowałbym sobie porządny komputer, żeby zabić jakoś czas.

-Proszę, nie kłam. Co się stało?

-To moje problemy, tato, nie twoje. Nie przejmuj się tym.

Po chwili przyłożył swoje czoło do mojego. Uwielbiałem, kiedy to robił, bo wtedy miałem wrażenie, że jesteśmy jedną osobą. Poza tym od kiedy pamiętam, kochałem jego dotyk. Wystarczyło, żeby pogłaskał mnie po głowie, a od razu poprawiał mi się humor. Ale nie dzisiaj.

-Naruto, jesteś moim synem. Twoje problemy są moimi problemami.

Lekko potrząsnąłem głową, próbując się uwolnić od niego, ale trzymał mnie mocno i nie pozwolił mi się cofnąć. Czułem, jak wydychane przez niego powietrze owiewa mi usta. To było... dziwne uczucie.

-Poradzę sobie, naprawdę. Nie zwracaj na mnie uwagi.

-Synu... -powiedział poważnie ojciec- Nie puszczę cię do szkoły, dopóki nie powiesz mi, co się dzieje.

… Naprawdę? Tak szybko idzie mi na rękę? Musiałem się powstrzymać, żeby nie wybuchnąć śmiechem, ale raczej z ulgi, niż z rozbawienia. Dzisiaj daleko mi było do wesołości. A co najlepsze, wcale nie byłem wściekły na Uchihę, tylko na Sakurę. Dziwka! To wszystko jej wina. Jestem pewien, że zrobiła to specjalnie.

-W takim wypadku muszę milczeć przez kilka godzin. -stwierdziłem z udawanym uśmiechem- I tak nie zamierzałem tam iść. Przynajmniej nie dzisiaj.

Mój błąd. Niepotrzebnie w ogóle się odzywałem. Ale co zrobić? Nigdy nie potrafiłem przy nim długo trzymać języka za zębami. A przynajmniej nie w większości spraw. Trudno.

-To znowu Sasuke, prawda? -w głosie ojca wyczułem gniew- Co zrobił tym razem? Uderzył cię? Groził ci?

-Nie, tato, to nie Sasuke! -prawie krzyknąłem. Minato Namikaze to najspokojniejszy człowiek na świecie, a przynajmniej taki był, dopóki mama nie zostawiła go. Od tamtego czasu przeżywa ciągłą huśtawkę nastrojów. Cóż... wobec mnie jeszcze nigdy nie okazał gniewu, choć bywałem irytujący jak diabli, ale jeśli chodzi o inne osoby... To tak, zdarzało mu się zrobić coś głupiego. Wolałem nie ryzykować.

-W takim razie kto? Jest sprawdzian i się nie nauczyłeś?

Pokręciłem głową i westchnąłem. Nie byłem w stanie tego dłużej ciągnąć. Po prostu... musiałem się wyżalić.

-To Sakura.

-Sakura? -wydukał ojciec. Chyba nawet nie przypuszczał, że może paść taka odpowiedź. Nic dziwnego, przez pół roku byliśmy szczęśliwą parą, wszędzie razem i z uśmiechami na twarzach. Było idealnie. Aż do końca, kiedy Sakurze nagle coś odbiło.

-Tak, to Sakura. Nie Sasuke. Choć on też ma coś z tym wspólnego.

Usłyszałem szuranie krzesła, ojciec się do mnie przysunął. Jego dłonie przesunęły się z moich policzków i wsunęły we włosy, przyciągając mnie do niego jeszcze bardziej. Takie momenty tata nazywał „integracją". Nie żeby to było coś romantycznego, po prostu się przytulaliśmy i żaliliśmy nawzajem, aż robiło nam się lepiej.

-Co się stało? Powiedz mi.

Zamknąłem oczy, bo nie mogłem już dłużej patrzeć na idealne tęczówki ojca. Dlaczego on musiał być taki idealny?

-Parę dni temu dała mi kosza. -zacząłem z trudem- Nie wiedziałem, dlaczego. Kiedy pytałem, co się stało, kazała mi spadać. Potem dowiedziałem się... już od miesiąca chodziła z Sasuke. -poczułem, że nieposłuszne łzy spływając mi po policzkach. Cholerna dziwka! Ciekawe z iloma się puszczała, zanim dała mi kosza... ba, zanim w ogóle zaczęła ze mną chodzić. Sasuke na pewno nie był pierwszy.

-Cii... Jestem tu. -szepnął Minato, ścierając kciukami łzy. Objąłem go, chowając twarz pod jego brodą. Miałem ochotę się wypłakać, ot tak, jak małe dziecko- Będzie dobrze, Naru. Kobiety... kobiety już takie są. To w większości przypadków żmije. Nigdy nie wiadomo, o co im chodzi. Jestem pewien, że to nie była twoja wina.

Kobiety to żmije. Zwłaszcza moja mama. Zostawiła nas oboje bez słowa wyjaśnienia. Nic dziwnego, że Sakura też to zrobiła ze mną, w końcu jest bardzo podobna do mojej matki. Mogłem się tego po niej spodziewać, a dałem się podejść, jak ostatni idiota.

-Nie musisz iść dzisiaj do szkoły. -usłyszałem- Zostaniesz ze mną w domu, dobrze? Zamówimy tonę ramenu i kilka pizz, włączymy sobie jakiś film... Zapomnij o Sakurze, nie była ciebie warta. Sasuke jeszcze ucieknie od niej z krzykiem. Zobaczysz.

Ta wizja nieco poprawiła mi humor, a tona ramenu... Mimowolnie się uśmiechnąłem, zastanawiając się, czy naprawdę chce zamówić aż tyle żarcia. W końcu oboje kochamy ramen. Nie zdziwiłbym się, gdyby udało nam się spałaszować całą tonę. Wytarłem oczy wierzchem dłoni, ale musiałem to po chwili poprawić jeszcze parę razy, bo łzy nie chciały przestać lecieć. Poza tym nie spieszyło mi się. Przyjemnie było przytulać się z ojcem, zwłaszcza kiedy nic nas nie popędzało.

Tata faktycznie zamówił sporo żarcia. Nie ważyłem go, ale do tony jednak dużo mu brakowało. Usiedliśmy sobie w salonie, otoczeni ramenem, pizzami, chińskim żarciem, paroma cheeseburgerami i popcornem, włączyliśmy jakiś głupie, stare filmy z Jackie Chanem i tak spędziliśmy cały poranek i południe. Obżeraliśmy się do granic, śmiejąc się z zabawnych momentów, gdzie efekty specjalne były po prostu komiczne.

Potem, kiedy już znudziło nam się siedzenie na telewizorze, pograliśmy trochę w Diablo, nowy nabytek ojca. Osobiście nigdy mnie nie ciągnęło do takich gier, więc można powiedzieć, że się nie popisałem, ale nie chciałem narzekać. Wiedziałem, że tata robi wszystko co może, żeby odciągnąć moje myśli od Sakury. Pewnie nawet rozebrałby się i zatańczył przed moim nosem na stole, gdyby musiał.

Do wieczora wyczerpaliśmy w końcu zapasy żarcia, już w większości zimnego, ale nadal jadalnego, pograliśmy w pokera, pogadaliśmy o jakichś głupotach i się rozeszliśmy. Ja wróciłem do swojego pokoju i włączyłem komputer, zamierzając sprawdzić, co w trawie piszczy, a ojciec poszedł poczytać. To był jego codzienny, wieczorny rytuał i nie miałem zamiaru mu przeszkadzać.

Kiedy w końcu udało mi się zalogować na Facebooka, którego szczerze mówiąc nie trawiłem, szybko sprawdziłem parę najnowszych informacji. Konto trzymałem tu tylko dlatego, że w ten sposób mogłem się od razu dowiedzieć, co się dzieje w okolicy bez zawracania nikomu głowy. Nie wiem, co mnie podkusiło, ale wszedłem na profil Sakury. Niewiele się zmieniło, poza tym, że w tle, zamiast naszego wspólnego zdjęcia z wakacji, była fotka jej z Sasuke na jakimś balkonie.

Serce mnie zabolało, ale postanowiłem wytrwać. Szybko przejrzałem najnowsze wiadomości, szukając czegoś, co powiedziałoby mi, co jej się nie podobało. Moją uwagę przykuła jedna z notek:

 **Nareszcie rzuciłam tego kretyna Namikaze! :) Małe zwycięstwo dla człowieka, ogromny triumf dla ludzkości! :D**

Dziwka! A jeszcze parę tygodni temu ogłaszała wszem i wobec, jaki to jestem wspaniały! A teraz mam być kretynem?! Zazgrzytałem zębami, ale zanim naskrobałem coś wrednego w komentarzu, zszedłem na dół, czytając opinie pozostałych.

 **Nara Shikamaru: Ty go rzuciłaś, czy on rzucił ciebie? -.-**

 **Yamanaka Ino: yay! tylko pogratulować! jak tam sasuke-kun? :***

 **Tenten: Jeszcze trzy tygodnie temu byłaś taka szczęśliwa...**

 **Subaku Kankurou: Jak coś, to ja też jestem teraz singlem... Zatańczymy? :P**

 **Subaku Gaara: Jesteś obrzydliwy.**

 **Subaku Temari: Popieram.**

 **Inuzuka Kiba: no wreszcie! naruciak będzie miał w końcu święty spokój! mam nadzieję, że to on cię kopnął w d**ę!**

 **Yamanaka Ino: piłeś? O.o to on nie dawał jej żyć!**

 **Subaku Gaara: Ty się może nie wypowiadaj, co? Popieram Kibę.**

 **Tenten: Tak? Niby co robił, poza tym, że skakał wokół niej jak wytresowany piesek salonowy?**

 **Nara Shikamaru: Dokładnie.**

 **Yamanaka Ino: przesadzasz! . nawet się nie starał!**

 **Inuzuka Kiba: to co miał robić?! kupować jej diamenty na zawołanie?**

 **Yamanaka Ino: nie być kretynem.**

Uznałem, że tyle mi wystarczy. Trochę lżej mi się zrobiło na sercu, że tyle osób stanęło za mną murem. No... może nie podobał mi się fragment o piesku salonowym, choć pewnie był prawdziwym. Przez jakiś miesiąc Sakura faktycznie żyła głównie na mój koszt, czyli koszt taty, ale jej się przejadło, bo nie mogła sobie pozwolić na tyle rzeczy, ile chciała. Może to był ten problem? … Nie, tatuś Uchihy na pewno nie jest bardziej rozrzutny.

Zawiesiłem palce, zastanawiając się, co powinienem jej napisać, ale uznałem, że obrzucenie jej przekleństwami to nie najlepszy pomysł. Nawet nie miałem pewności, czy zdąży to przeczytać, zanim wywalą mój wspaniały komentarz. Postanowiłem się ograniczyć do paru zdań.

 **Namikaze Naruto: Nie wiem, jak ty, ale mi tam nie jest do śmiechu. Możesz mi chociaż powiedzieć, o co ci chodziło? Możesz mi nawet powiedzieć, że ci się po prostu znudziłem! Nawet nie zamierzam pytać, którym chłopakiem, oficjalnym czy nie, byłem dla ciebie.**

Westchnąłem, przeczesałem palcami włosy i opanowałem chęć przywalenia głową w klawiaturę. Miało wyjść dobrze, a wyszło jak zwykle. Otworzyłem drugą zakładkę i po krótkim googlowaniu, włączyłem jakąś internetową gierkę, żeby się trochę odmóżdżyć. Niestety, nawet po kwadransie nie czułem się lepiej i musiałem przyznać, że sposoby taty są lepsze. Nawet przez chwilę myślałem, czy by nie zejść do niego i poczytać z nim, ale uznałem, że tylko bym mu przeszkadzał.

Pomęczyłem się jeszcze godzinę, usilnie próbując przejść głupią gierkę, a potem wyłączyłem ją, bo nie dawałem już rady psychicznie. Cicho klnąc pod nosem, zerknąłem jeszcze na Facebooka i okazało się, że pod moim komentarzem już wykwitło całe drzewko!

 **Inuzuka Kiba: stawiam 500 jenów, że byłeś 9!**

Heh. 9 to mój ulubiony numer, wszyscy o tym wiedzą. Kiba chciał mi chyba poprawić humor, ale nic z tego. Szkoda. Starał się.

 **Nara Shikamaru: Nie przejmuj się nią, dla niej wszystko można wymieniać jak rękawiczki, włącznie z chłopakami. ;) Znajdziesz kogoś lepszego.**

 **Tenten: Założę się, że się jej znudziłeś. Byłeś przecież przy tym, jak kazała sobie kupić nowe auto, bo znudził się jej kolor. Nie martw się tym tak! Jesteśmy z tobą! :)**

Ooo... Jacy oni kochani! Aż się w sercu robi cieplej.

 **Yamanaka Ino: sakura wcale nie jest puszczalska! . znowu coś sobie wymyślasz, bo nie możesz się pogodzić z przegraną?**

 **Subaku Kankurou: Po prostu się pogódź z tym, że to nie była kobieta dla ciebie, Naruciak i przestań wymyślać.**

 **Subaku Temari: To ja mam się pogodzić z tym, że mam brata idiotę o imieniu Kankurou?**

 **Subaku Kankurou: Nie ja śpię z pluszakiem.**

 **Subaku Gaara: Odczep się ode mnie i odczep się od Naruto. Poza tym Sakura przylepiła się do Sasuke, jakbyś nie zauważył. Poczekaj miesiąc, aż się jej znudzi, a potem się zapytaj, czy będzie z tobą chodzić.**

 **Subaku Temari: Znowu zasłaniasz się pluszakiem? Debil. -.-**

 **Inuzuka Kiba: pewnie coś sobie rekompensuje... xDD**

 **Subaku Kankurou: Spadaj na drzewo, psiarzu!**

 **[kliknij, żeby rozwinąć]**

 **Hatake Kakashi: Głowa do góry, Naruto! Jest tysiąc dziewczyn, które tylko czekają właśnie na ciebie! ;)**

 **Jiraiya: Nie pierwsza i nie ostatnia porażka, Gaki. Daj mi dwa dni, a zorganizuję ci taki wieczór, że zapomnisz o niej raz dwa!**

E... co? Może lepiej... nie... Ostatnim razem rzygałem pół dnia! I ojciec miał niezły ubaw. Potrząsnąłem głową, wylogowując się i wyłączając Facebooka. Miałem dość tych komentarzy, bardziej mnie przerażały, niż mi pomagały. Przeciągnąłem się jeszcze parę razy, przebrałem i szybko wskoczyłem pod kołdrę. Miałem nadzieję, że to ten dzień, kiedy zamykam oczy i od razu odpływam w objęcia Morfeusza...

ale nie. Pomyliłem się.

Nie wiem, jak długo tak leżałem z zamkniętymi oczami, modląc się o sen, kiedy moje wyjątkowo wyczulone wtedy zmysły wychwyciły kroki ojca. Tata zajrzał do mojego pokoju, a potem szybko się wycofał. Ciekawe, czego chciał? Zastanawiałem się, czy by go o to nie zapytać, ale po zerknięciu na zegarek w telefonie, stwierdziłem, że pewnie sprawdzał, czy śpię, bo o tej godzinie mój umysł już dawno powinien się znajdować gdzie indziej.

Ciekawość zaczęła mnie zżerać. Pewnie to tylko resztki ojcowskiej opiekuńczości, ale i tak chciałem to sprawdzić. Zaczęło mnie suszyć, więc uznałem, że na wypadek wpadki to będzie dobra wymówka. Cicho się zebrałem i wyjrzałem na korytarz. Było w nim ciemno, ojciec pewnie już spał... a nie! Przez małe okienko drzwi do łazienki wypadało światło, pewnie się kąpał. Ale o tej godzinie? To późno nawet jak na niego.

Podkradłem się bliżej i usłyszałem cichy szum wody i... jakieś dźwięki. Może płakał pod prysznicem? Nie... przy płaczu raczej się nie jęczy. Zaraz... czy on robi to... o czym myślę, że to robi? O w mordę... Przez pierwszą sekundę miałem ochotę zwiewać z krzykiem pod kołdrę, twarz piekła mnie ze wstydu niemiłosiernie! Przyłapałem w końcu własnego ojca na robieniu sobie dobrze! Przez drugą sekundę, nadal z palącą ze wstydu twarzą, chciałem... zobaczyć.

Uznałem, że zwalę to na ojca, sam w końcu mi kiedyś truł, że trzeba się uczyć zawsze i wszędzie. Mogę powiedzieć, że chciałem sprawdzić, czy ma jakąś inną lepszą technikę. Beznadziejna wymówka w tak beznadziejnej sytuacji, ale nie mogłem się powstrzymać i zajrzałem przez dziurkę od klucza. Miałem szczęście, bo tata stał bokiem do mnie, oparty o szklaną ścianę wanny. Mój wzrok mimowolnie podążył w dół.

Przez chwilę jak zahipnotyzowany śledziłem jego dłoń, sprawnie przesuwającą się po dużym penisie. Cholera, kolejna zaleta, jak mama mogła go zostawić? Nie mogłem oderwać wzroku, choć było to dla mnie obrzydliwe... i jednocześnie... nawet nie wiem, jak to nazwać. Podniecające? Dopiero po chwili zorientowałem się, że się oblizałem. Co się ze mną dzieje?! Nie miałem jednak szansy na jakiekolwiek rozmyślania, po prostu musiałem go obserwować.

Jego jęki bez problemu docierały do moich uszu, musiało mu być dobrze. No... Na pewno było mu dobrze, głupie stwierdzenie. Mimowolnie otworzyłem usta, dysząc. Było mi gorąco, ale nie wiedziałem czemu. Nigdy się tak nie czułem... no może z wyjątkiem tego razu, kiedy Sakura mnie obmacywała w kinie, ale teraz nikt mnie nie dotykał. Za każdym razem, gdy ojciec znowu przesuwał dłonią po penisie, robiło mi się coraz bardziej gorąco.

Już myślałem, że będę tak tam siedzieć całymi godzinami, kiedy zrozumiałem, ze moje bokserki zrobiły się za ciasne. Byłem tym tak zszokowany, że nawet odwróciłem wzrok i spojrzałem w dół. Faktycznie, widać było sporą wypukłość. Cholera, mój własny ojciec mnie podniecił. Nie wiem, czy się śmiać, czy płakać. Zerwałem się i wróciłem biegiem do pokoju, mając nadzieję, że go nie zaalarmowałem.

Zakopałem się pod kołdrą i czekałem, aż wyjdzie z łazienki. Nie domknąłem drzwi, więc doskonale słyszałem jego kroki i zamknięcie drzwi do jego sypialni. Dopiero wtedy odważyłem się zająć swoim małym problemem. No dobra, może nie takim małym, ale po zobaczeniu, czym dysponuje mój ojciec, tylko się schować i spuścić wzrok. Nawet mi tak długo to nie zajęło, wystarczyło sobie wyobrazić, jak tata dochodzi. To była w stu procentach moja wyobraźnia, ale zadziałała. Tyle dobrze.

Potem, oczywiście, musiałem naprawić swoją gafę i zmienić pościel. Ani mi się śniło spać na czymś tak brudnym. Na szczęście ojciec chyba już spał, bo nie wyszedł sprawdzić, co się dzieje. Dopchnąłem pranie do końca i włączyłem pralkę na całą noc, więc nie musiałem ryzykować, że tata zobaczy, czemu zmieniałem pościel. Małe zwycięstwo! Wtedy przypomniałem sobie, że chce mi się pić i zszedłem do kuchni wypić trochę soku.

Wracając do pokoju, zatrzymałem się przy drzwiach do sypialni ojca. Zaintrygowany dziwnymi odgłosami, przyłożyłem ucho do dziurki od klucza. To zabawne, jak coś tak małego było tak wielofunkcyjne... Humor od razu mi się zepsuł, kiedy zrozumiałem, że to co słyszę, to płacz. Tata znowu płakał. Przez nią. Zacisnąłem dłonie w pięści i, po chwili wahania, wszedłem do środka.

Było ciemno, ale dostrzegłem go, zwiniętego w kulkę i płaczącego. Twarz miał schowaną w dłoniach, drżał. Nawet nie zauważył, że tu jestem. Podszedłem do łóżka i wszedłem na nie, a potem położyłem się obok. Tata spojrzał na mnie z zaskoczeniem, ale zanim zdążył cokolwiek zrobić, przyciągnąłem go do siebie, tak że jego głowa znalazła się przy mojej piersi. Jedną dłonią go obejmowałem, a drugą gładziłem po włosach.

-Nie płacz już. -poprosiłem- Jestem przy tobie, tato. Nigdy cię nie zostawię. Nie płacz, proszę, nie płacz.

Ojciec wtulił się we mnie, czułem, jak jego łzy moczą mi podkoszulkę. Nie zwracałem na to uwagi, nadal mówiąc do niego łagodnie. Słowem nie wspomniałem o mamie, chciałem, żeby o niej w końcu zapomniał. Zasługiwał na to. Trochę to zajęło, ale w końcu jego płacz przeszedł w ciche chlipanie, aż w końcu zaczął spokojnie oddychać i zasnął. Sam nie mogłem spać jeszcze przez jakąś godzinę, głaszcząc go bez przerwy. Zanim odpłynąłem, jeszcze cicho westchnąłem.

Kiedy rano się obudziłem, byłem w łóżku sam. Nie musiałem wyglądać przez okno albo patrzeć na zegarek, wiedziałem, że jetem mocno spóźniony do szkoły. Ale nic mnie to, szczerze mówiąc, nie obchodziło. Przeciągnąłem się, z irytacją stwierdzając, że tata zakopał mnie pod fałdami kołdry. Sam nigdy bym się tak nie unieruchomił. Pewnie uznał, że będzie mi zimno. Ech... Po paru minutach walki udało mi się wydostać.

Znalazłem go w kuchni, robił śniadanie, cicho nucąc pod nosem. Wziąłem to za dobrą kartę, musiał mieć dobry humor. Podszedłem do lodówki i wyciągnąłem z niej karton soku. Miałem ochotę wychlać całą zawartość, ale ograniczyłem się do rozlania go do dwóch szklanek. Potem zerknąłem na ojca.

-Jak się spało?

Nie otrzymałem odpowiedzi. Tata przyciągnął mnie do siebie, pochylił się i pocałował w czoło. Zaskoczyło mnie to, bo nie robił tego od... kilku lat?

-Wspaniale.

Uśmiechnął się, poczochrał mi jeszcze włosy i wrócił do robienia śniadania. Mimowolnie się wyszczerzyłem, przenosząc szklanki z sokiem na stół. Przygotowania do wspólnego posiłku były wyjątkowo przyjemne. Przez większość czasu podśpiewywaliśmy sobie piosenki i uśmiechaliśmy się do siebie. Postanowiłem wyrzucić na chwilę z głowy to, że ojciec mnie podniecił. To nie była chwila na to.

Potem zasiedliśmy do wspaniałej uczty, napychając się grzankami, naleśnikami i jajecznicą z bekonem. Uznałem, że szybko muszę dołączyć do ojca w siłowni albo sam zrobię się okrągły jak Chouji. Skrzywiłem się na samą myśl o tym, a tata jak zwykle to wyłapał i wydusił ze mnie, co tym razem mi nie pasuje. A potem się do mnie uśmiechnął.

-Dla mnie zawsze będziesz najpiękniejszy. -stwierdził ni z gruchy, ni z pietruchy. Zmarszczyłem czoło, zastanawiając się, co to do diabła miało znaczyć, kiedy usłyszałem trzaśnięcie drzwi i po chwili do kuchni wpadło dwóch mężczyzn, na oko już podpitych, ale wystarczająco dobrze ich znałem, żeby wiedzieć, że zawsze tak wyglądają.

Jiraiya postawił na stole dwie butelki wina i butelkę czegoś jeszcze, za to Kakashi zarzucił resztę stołu chipsami i ciastkami. Zerknąłem podejrzliwie na ojca, ale ten był równie zaskoczony co ja, a może nawet bardziej, więc nie musiałem się martwić o to, że ich zaprosił. Nieśmiało dogryzłem swojego tosta, starając się omijać alkohol wzrokiem.

-Co wy tu robicie?

Kakashi wziął się pod boki i klapnął tuż obok mnie, uderzając mnie w ramię z taką siłą, że prawie zaryłem twarzą w naleśnika. Cholerny osiłek. Cóż... Przynajmniej to nie Jiraiya mnie uderzył, wtedy zrobiłbym dziurę w stole.

-Akcja ratunkowa. -powiedział z dumą Jiraiya- Trzeba się wspierać w potrzebie, prawda?

-Napisałeś, że zajmie ci to dwa dni! -poskarżyłem się, niezdolny do przełknięcia, że znowu będę musiał się napić alkoholu. Poczułem na sobie oskarżycielski wzrok ojca, ale nie mogłem mu teraz powiedzieć, że po prostu nie miałem kiedy mu to przekazać.

-Tak napisałem. -przytaknął- Ale po tych ostrych komentarzach uznałem, że dramat musi być spory i postanowiłem przyspieszyć sprawę. Niestety, musimy sobie odpuścić punkt związany ze striptizem, bo jest na to zła godzina, a ja nie zamierzam dopłacać.

-Jiraiya, jest 11 rano. -odezwał się ojciec- Chyba oszalałeś, że będziemy pić alkohol o tej godzinie. O ile Naruto w ogóle dotknie tych butelek. -zakończył z rozbawieniem. Wygląda na to, że moje próby ucieczki przez winem nie przeszły niezauważone.

-Nikt nie powiedział, że musimy od razu przejść do chlania bez umiaru. -stwierdził Jiraiya i siadł- A tak apropo, kiedy kończy ci się ten urlop?

-Za dwa tygodnie. -westchnął ojciec- Czemu pytasz?

-Myślałem nad jakimś wypadem w weekend. Co ty na to?

-No nie wiem... Naruto?

-Bez Naruto. -wycedził Jiraiya, spoglądając na ojca. Skrzyżowałem ramiona i już chciałem coś powiedzieć, ale tata mnie ubiegł.

-No to nie. Nigdzie się bez Naruto nie ruszam.

Jiraiya spojrzał na mnie ze złością.

-Patrz co zrobiłeś! Udomowiłeś nam Minato!

Wzruszyłem ramionami, pijąc trochę mleka.

-Jeśli nawet, to nieświadomie.

Ale Jiraiya chyba mi nie uwierzył, bo jeszcze przez godzinę, dwie boczył się na mnie, dopóki nie udało mi się namówić ojca, żeby jechał beze mnie. Zasługuje na chwilę z dala od tego domu, który kupił specjalnie dla mamy. Przez większość czasu milczałem, wsuwając coraz bardziej zimne śniadanie, a potem jeszcze na dodatek opychając się chipsami. Po paru godzinach gadki-szmatki Kakashi wyciągnął karty.

Grałem na konto ojca, więc wzbogaciłem je o parę jenów, potem siadłem obok taty, kibicując mu. Zawsze bałem się grać z Kakashim, bo wiedziałem, że drań potrafi oszukiwać, poza tym od wczorajszego wieczoru chciałem sprawdzić, jak mocne w ojcu jest to, co mnie podnieca. Oczywiście, miałem nadzieję, że w razie czego Jiraiya i Kakashi nic nie zauważą, poza tym ja i tata często się tuliliśmy... jak to mój ojciec chrzestny określił: jak dwa małe misie.

Tak siedząc, wtulony w ojca, czułem, że robi mi się cieplej. Kiedyś uznawałem to za normalną rzecz, ale teraz... Zacząłem podejrzewać, że nie chodzi tu tylko o przyjemny gest. Parę razy otarłem się o niego, żeby sprawdzić moje przeczucia i miałem nadzieję, że tego nie zauważył. O Kakashiego i Jiraiyę się nie martwiłem, byli zbyt pijani, żeby dostrzec takie szczegóły. Wyszło na to, że to faktycznie było TROCHĘ więcej niż zwykła przyjemność.

Szybko przestałem, żeby sobie nie nagrabić i skupiłem się na kartach, pozwalając, żeby broda ojca oparła się na mojej głowie. Nawet nie wiem, gdzie podziało się południe, bo kiedy w końcu wykopaliśmy naszych gości, był już porządny wieczór. I kolejny dzień za mną, a Sakura wcale nie wypadła z mojej głowy. Po tym wszystkim jedynie trochę kręciło mi się w głowie i z pewnością śmierdziałem, bo Kakashi wylał na mnie i na ojca trochę wódki.

Wolnym, znudzonym krokiem wszedłem do łazienki i zacząłem się rozbierać, ale za późno się zorientowałem, że ojciec szedł za mną. Teraz stał tam zarumieniony, niepewny, co zrobić. Cóż, teraz wiem, że nie podniecał mnie celowo. A przynajmniej nie w tej chwili.

-Wybacz. -wydukał w końcu- Umyję się po tobie.

-Po co? -rzuciłem, zanim do końca to przemyślałem- Szkoda marnować wody, czemu nie umyjesz się ze mną? Wstydzisz się czegoś? -uśmiechnąłem się złośliwie. Ojciec potrząsnął głową z uśmieszkiem na twarzy i zamknął za sobą drzwi. Starałem się na niego nie patrzeć, a kiedy weszliśmy pod prysznic, zamknąłem oczy, żeby nic mnie nie podkusiło do spojrzenia w dół. Nie chciałem ryzykować wpadki przy ojcu. Jak miałbym mu to wytłumaczyć?

-Naruto?

Z niechęcią podniosłem powieki, opuszczając wzrok, żeby spojrzeć na twarz ojca.

-Pomógłbyś... -wskazał palcem na swoje plecy. Nie przypominam sobie, żeby kiedykolwiek miał z tym problem, ale skoro już tu jestem... I będę mógł go dotknąć! Nie wiem, czemu tak bardzo się z tego powodu cieszę, ale nie zamierzam marudzić. Nie spieszyłem się, starannie zahaczając dłońmi o każdy kawałek jego pleców. Po chwili zaczął cicho mruczeć, ale skorzystałem z tego, że nie patrzy na mnie i kontynuowałem. Sprawianie mu przyjemności było... satysfakcjonujące.

W końcu jednak skończyło mi się mydło i musiałem się cofnąć. Ojciec się przeciągnął i spojrzał na mnie z wdzięcznością, a potem sam mnie obrócił i zaczął mi myć moje plecy. Nie protestowałem, zamykając oczy i pozwalając, żeby gorąca woda po mnie spływała. Jego dotyk był naprawdę przyjemny, taki delikatny i staranny... Tfu, o czym ja myślę?! Tacie pewnie nawet do głowy by nie wpadło, że mnie podnieca. To nie jego wina.

Potem po prostu się umyliśmy i rozeszliśmy do swoich pokoi. Przebrałem się w piżamę i już miałem wskoczyć do łóżka, kiedy dostrzegłem jakiś zwitek papieru za szafką nocną. Nie przypominałem sobie, żeby kiedykolwiek tam był. Wziąłem go i rozwinąłem. To był list. Od... mamy.

 _Synku,_

 _Przepraszam, że odeszłam nic nie mówiąc, ale nie mogłam już wytrzymać widoku twojego ojca. Obrzydzał mnie, a nie mogłam cię zabrać ze sobą, bo wiedziałam, że nie zrozumiesz. Byłeś wtedy jeszcze młody i uwielbiałeś go. Widzisz, od dawna podejrzewałam, że z Minato coś jest nie tak. Za każdym razem patrzył na ciebie tak... z takim uwielbieniem. Z początku byłam pewna, że po prostu tak mocno cię kocha, ale potem zaczęłam mieć wątpliwości. Kiedy go o to zapytałam, nawet nie kłamał. Zarzekał się, że nigdy nie zrobił ci krzywdy i walczy z tym, ale nie mogłam zrozumieć, jak można czuć coś takiego do własnego dziecka. Chciałam cię zabrać, odebrać mu wszystkie prawa, ale nic na niego nie miałam. Walczyłby o ciebie do ostatniej kropli krwi, a ty stanąłbyś po jego stronie, nawet gdybym powiedziała ci prawdę. W końcu z pewnością nic ci złego nie zrobił i nie widziałbyś problemu w tym, że nie kocha cię tak, jak powinien kochać ojciec. Chciałam cię pilnować i chronić, ale nie dałam rady. Przepraszam, ale wiem, że to za mało. Mam nadzieję, że kiedy znikłam, nie zrobił ci krzywdy. Być może kiedyś coś na niego znajdę i cię uwolnię, tak bardzo się o ciebie boję. Proszę, trzymaj się od niego z daleka!_

 _Kushina_

Przez chwilę nawet nie oddychałem, zaskoczony tym wszystkim. Niestety, efekt listu był zupełnie odwrotny niż taki, jaki zamierzyła wywołać mama. A więc tata mnie kochał od dawna? Może... może tak bardzo lubię jego dotyk, bo też coś do niego czuję? To wiele by wyjaśniało. Potargałem list i zbiegłem do kuchni, żeby go wyrzucić. Nie chciałem ryzykować, że tata go znajdzie. Potem, po chwili wahania, poszedłem do niego.

Leżał na łóżku w całkowitych ciemnościach, ale wiedziałem, że nie śpi. Oddychał niespokojnie i ciągle pociągał nosem, pewnie był bliski rozpłakania się. Wsunąłem się pod kołdrę i przytuliłem do niego, kładąc głowę na jego piersi. Nie protestował, nawet przyciągnął mnie bliżej. Wsunął nos w moje włosy i westchnął.

-Tato, mogę o coś zapytać?

Przez chwilę nie odpowiadał i zacząłem mieć wątpliwości, czy na pewno nie śpi, ale w końcu się odezwał.

-Głupie pytanie, Naru, oczywiście, że możesz.

Otworzyłem usta, ale wyszło przez nie zupełnie co innego, niż zamierzałem powiedzieć. Chyba nie byłem gotów, żeby poruszyć ten temat.

-Jak się czułeś, kiedy ktoś cię całował?

Chyba go zaskoczyłem tym pytaniem, bo cofnął głowę.

-Nigdy się nie całowałeś?

-Tylko z Sakurą. -przyznałem- Ale teraz się zastanawiam, czy w tym pocałunku w ogóle były... jakieś emocje. Nigdy nie czułem... niczego nienormalnego.

Przez chwilę milczał, lekko pocierając dłonią moje ramię.

-Nie sądzę, żeby tak było w każdym przypadku, ale mogę ci powiedzieć, co ja czułem. Miałem wrażenie, jakbym był o wiele lżejszy niż normalnie, miałem motyle w brzuchu, mogłem myśleć tylko o... niej. Nie chciałem, żeby ten pocałunek kiedykolwiek się kończył.

Mówił o mamie. Nie chciałem, żeby sobie o niej przypomniałem, a teraz przeze mnie wszystko miało się zacząć od nowa. Jestem debilem!

-Tato... przepraszam... nie chciałem...

-Nie, Naru, wszystko w porządku. -zapewnił mnie, całując w czubek głowy. Jeśli robił coś złego, to niczego nie zauważyłem. Mimowolnie westchnąłem, czując, że robię się czerwony na twarzy, a moje serce przyspiesza. Ale musiałem, po prostu musiałem o to poprosić.

-Tato... pocałujesz mnie?

Jeśli naprawdę mnie kocha i ja kocham jego, to chyba powinienem to poczuć, prawda? Usłyszałem, jak z zaskoczenia wciąga powietrze. Jeśli mama się myliła, to wyrzuci mnie z pokoju. A wtedy już nigdy nie dostanę takiej szansy. Ale nie zrobił tego, nie wyrzucił mnie.

-Dlaczego chcesz... żebym to zrobił? Skąd pewność, że... no wiesz... że ten pocałunek będzie wyjątkowy?

Wzruszyłem ramionami i schowałem twarz w jego podkoszulce. Powinienem był milczeć i tak zamierzałem spędzić resztę nocy. Poczułem, jak gładzi mnie po policzku, ale nie poruszyłem się. Gdybym mógł, z chęcią zapadłbym się pod ziemię.

-Naruto, odezwij się do mnie. Proszę. -podniósł mnie tak, że moja głowa leżała na poduszce tuż obok jego- Powiedz coś. Cokolwiek.

-Proszę. -rzuciłem, spoglądając na niego. Ojciec przez chwilę milczał, a potem wsunął jedną dłoń pod moją głowę, a drugą łapiąc mnie za podbródek. Przysunął się, uważnie spoglądając mi w oczy, a potem lekko przycisnął wargi do moich ust. Były... miękkie. Moje serce kompletnie straciło rytm i biło jak szalone, a mi pozostało jedynie objąć go i niezdarnie oddawać łagodny pocałunek. Chciał więcej, czułem to, zwłaszcza kiedy położyłem dłoń na jego piersi i poczułem, że jego własne serce też wariuje.

Mama się nie myliła. I cieszyłem się z tego powodu. Cieszyłem się jak małe dziecko.

Otworzyłem usta, chcąc złapać jedną z jego warg, ale on zrozumiał to trochę opacznie. Szybko wsunął język, jeszcze mocniej się do mnie przytulając. Przez chwilę byłem tak zaskoczony, że zamarłem, a on natychmiast się wycofał i cofnął. Nie podobało mi się to, nie chciałem, żeby przerywał.

-Przepraszam. Pozwoliłem sobie na za dużo. -stwierdził, siadając i chowając twarz w dłoniach. Poderwałem się, nie chciałem, żeby płakał. Chwyciłem go za ręce i odciągnąłem je od jego głowy.

-Nic złego nie zrobiłeś, po prostu byłem zaskoczony. Było wspaniale. -mówiłem, spoglądając mu w oczy- Poza tym, jeśli nie nauczysz mnie tak całować, to żadna dziewczyna mnie nie zechce. -dodałem z uśmiechem. Przez chwilę widziałem w oczach ojca ból, nie wiedziałem, jak na to zareagować, ale zniknął tak szybko, jak się pojawił.

-Zamierzasz walczyć o Sakurę? -zapytał grobowym głosem. O co mu chodziło? Potrząsnąłem głową.

-O nią raczej już nie... Sasuke sobie na nią zasłużył, drań jeden. -próbowałem załagodzić sytuację, ale chyba mi się nie udało. Ojciec spuścił wzrok, a potem westchnął ciężko.

-Przypomniałem sobie, że muszę coś zrobić na jutro. Mógłbyś...

Zrozumiałem przekaz: „spadaj do swojego pokoju, nie będę z tobą spać". Bez słowa wyszedłem, zastanawiając się, co takiego powiedziałem, że tak bardzo się wkurzył. Nie miałem ochoty jednak tego roztrząsać, po prostu zakopałem się pod kołdrą i niemalże natychmiast zasnąłem.

Rano nie spieszyłem się ze wstawaniem. Skoro ominąłem te dwa dni szkoły, to równie dobrze mogę olać cały tydzień. Powiem, że byłem chory. A teraz naprawdę było blisko do tego stanu. Wiedziałem już, dlaczego ojciec tak zareagował. Chciał, żebym był jego, nie podobał mu się fakt, że mogę się uganiać za dziewczynami. Ale to nie oznaczało, że miał prawo potraktować mnie jak śmiecia i wyrzucić ze swojego pokoju.

Kiedy wstałem, było już po południu i nawet nie łudziłem się, że załapię się na śniadanie. Ojciec był w salonie, oglądając jakiś film, nawet nie zwrócił na mnie uwagi. Zrobiłem sobie kanapki i zjadłem je w kuchni, popijając sokiem. Jeszcze chwilę tam siedziałem, zastanawiając się, czy porozmawiać z ojcem, czy nie, ale wyręczył mnie.

-Jadę dzisiaj z Jiraiyą do klubu, dasz sobie radę?

A więc chciał po prostu uciec. Tchórz. Cicho zazgrzytałem zębami, ale skinąłem głową, nie odwracając się. Nic nie powiedział i po chwili usłyszałem trzask zamykanych drzwi. Podszedłem do okna i obserwowałem, jak odjeżdża. Taka była jego odpowiedź, nie chciał mieć ze mną już nic wspólnego tylko dlatego, że nie powiedziałem mu, że będę tylko jego. Dupek.

Nieświadomie skierowałem swoje kroki do salonu, gdzie w rogu stała szafeczka z alkoholami. W większości przypadków były to tanie wina, które ojciec trzymał na czarną godzinę, ale znalazłem bez problemu wódkę. Guzik mnie obchodziło, co sobie o tym pomyśli, miałem ochotę upić się do nieprzytomności i zamierzałem to zrobić. Nawet nie zawracałem sobie głowy zamykaniem szafki.

Wróciłem do swojego pokoju i siadłem, otwierając butelkę. Po pierwszym łyku zaczęło mnie palić w gardle i się skrzywiłem, ale poczułem się o niebo lepiej. Po chwili pociągnąłem następny łyk... i następny. Ból, jaki czułem od wczoraj w sercu, zmniejszył się, aż w końcu zupełnie zniknął. Zostało tylko przygnębienie i związane z tym konsekwencje.

Sakura upokorzyła mnie przed całym światem. Minato mnie nienawidził.

Miałem ochotę włączyć komputer i napisać jej parę przykrych słów, ale się opanowałem. Nie byłem na tyle pijany, żeby narobić sobie kłopotów. Łaziłem po całym pokoju, kopiąc w ściany i meble. W pewnym momencie usłyszałem, jak ktoś wjeżdża na podjazd, ale nie fatygowałem się nawet, żeby zejść na dół. Niech spada. Przechyliłem butelkę, ale nic już w niej nie było. Krzyknąłem z niezadowolenia.

-Naruto?!

Olałem go i rzuciłem butelką o ścianę. Ku mojemu zadowoleniu, przynajmniej ona zrobiła to, co chciałem. Rozprysła się na kilkaset kawałków, zajmując sporą część pokoju. Podszedłem bliżej i wziąłem do rąk większy kawałek. Miał fajny kształt. Siadłem przy łóżku, przyglądając się mu, a potem wpadłem na przyjemny pomysł. Wyciągnąłem przed siebie lewą rękę i powoli zacząłem przeciągać szkłem po nadgarstku...

-Naruto!

Znowu go zignorowałem. A niech sobie krzyczy. Było coś niezwykle fascynującego w tej czerwonej linii krwi na nadgarstku. Przez chwilę miałem ochotę przeciągnąć szkłem jeszcze raz, ale przeważyła chęć zrobienia tego samego na drugiej ręce. Trochę mi się trzęsła dłoń, ale z językiem między zębami zdołałem przyłożyć szkło do nadgarstka.

-NARUTO!

Minato dopadł do mnie tak szybko, że prawie go nie zauważyłem. Wyrwał mi z dłoni szkło i rzucił je na koniec pokoju, a potem zaczął rwać swój podkoszulek. Jakby nie miał innego zajęcia... Chciałem podpełznąć, żeby wziąć inny kawałek, ale złapał mnie i przycisnął do łóżka, owijając mi mocno nadgarstki.

-JIRAIYA! Przynieś apteczkę! -wrzasnął mi nad uchem, a ja się skuliłem. Nie dość, że mnie nienawidzi, to jeszcze będzie mnie torturować.

-Co jest...?

-Przynieś tą cholerną apteczkę?!

-O kur...

Chciałem mu się wyrwać, przecież muszę skończyć tą drugą linię, ale nie pozwolił mi się ruszyć z miejsca. Dupek. Hm... powiedziałem to na głos? I dobrze. Mogę nawet jeszcze raz powtórzyć, należy mu się! Potem pojawiła się kolejna gwiazdka wieczoru, Jiraiya. I co? Skończyły ci się zboczone teksty?!

-Jest zalany w trzy diabły!

-Daj bandaże! -warknął Minato. I znowu musi dowodzić! Matka go nie nauczyła, że nie wolno narzucać innym swojej woli?! Jeszcze raz podjąłem próbę wyzwolenia się, ale znowu skończyło się na tym, że posadzili mnie z powrotem.

-PUSZCZAJ! -wrzasnąłem na Minato, próbując się wyrwać, ale mocno mnie trzymał.

-Siedź gdzie siedzisz! -krzyknął. No proszę, udało mi się go wkurzyć. Nareszcie aniołek pokazał różki. Potem znowu pojawił się Jiraiya i... chlusnął mi lodowatą wodą prosto w twarz.

Zacząłem parskać, gwałtownie próbując złapać powietrze. Głowa niemiłosiernie mnie bolała, a nadgarstki piekły. Było mi niedobrze. Gdzie ja w ogóle jestem? Zacząłem się rozglądać, ale wszystko wirowało mi przed oczami. Z trudem rozpoznałem swój pokój, był jakiś dziwny, taki ciemny. Czemu nadgarstki mnie tak pieką?

Nie otrzymałem odpowiedzi na to pytanie, ale nagle zrobiło mi się cholernie niedobrze, przechyliłem się w bok i oparłem na rękach, co prawie przypłaciłem upadkiem. Strasznie mnie bolały... Ktoś mnie złapał od tyłu i podniósł na nogi, ale nie byłem w stanie się na nich utrzymać. Kolejna para rąk mi pomogła i doprowadzili mnie gdzieś, chyba do łazienki. Wszystko mi wirowało, ale ostatecznie trafiłem na kibel i wyrzuciłem z siebie zawartość żołądka.

Ci z tyłu mnie podtrzymywali, bo ręce mnie piekły i mi drżały, ledwo mogłem nimi poruszać. Kiedy już nie miałem czym wymiotować, po prostu jęczałem, cały się trzęsąc. Zaciągnęli mnie gdzieś, na jakieś łóżko, coś jeszcze robiąc mi z nadgarstkami. Czemu czuję się tak podle? Przecież nie mogłem znowu się upić! Niby kiedy?! I... czemu? Po co? Próbowałem się rozejrzeć, ale nadal wszystko mi wirowało. Dostrzegłem jakieś twarze, pochylone nade mną. Ktoś mi położył dłoń na czole.

-Naruto? Słyszysz mnie?

-Musimy zadzwonić na pogotowie.

-Nie chcę robić zamieszania.

-Nie sądzę, żebyś miał na to jakiś wpływ, Minato. Nie dość, że się upił, to jeszcze prawie się zabił. Możesz mi powiedzieć, czemu to zrobił?

Chwila milczenia. Gdzie ja jestem?

-Nie wiem.

-Łżesz jak pies, Minato!

-To nie są twoje sprawy, Jiraiya! Zajmij się własnymi.

-Tak, zajmę się swoimi i Naruto się zabije.

-Twierdzisz, że nie potrafię się nim zajmować?!

-Chcę pomóc, Minato, ale nie mogę tego zrobić, kiedy wiążesz mi ręce.

-Nie potrzebuję twojej pomocy!

-Świetnie! -krzyknął ktoś, a potem zniknął mi z pola widzenia. Drugi pomógł mi się zakopać pod kołdrą i usiadł obok mnie, głaszcząc mnie po głowie. Nadgarstki nadal mnie piekły, ale byłem już w stanie to zignorować. Powoli odpłynąłem w objęcia Morfeusza.

Kiedy się obudziłem, miałem wrażenie, jakby przejechał po mnie czołg. Dwa razy. A potem jeszcze przemaszerowało po mnie wojsko. Z jękiem zwlokłem się z łóżka ojca (co ja tu robiłem?) i dowlokłem się do łazienki, gdzie wskoczyłem pod prysznic. Przeszkadzały mi bandaże na nadgarstkach, ale były tak mocno zawiązane, że nie mogłem ich ściągnąć. Po prostu stałem pod wodą i powoli budziłem się do życia.

Potem, nagi, wróciłem do łóżka ojca. Zakopałem się z powrotem pod kołdrą i z jękiem wtuliłem twarz w poduszkę. Po kilku minutach przyszedł tata ze szklanką wody i jakąś tabletką. Podał mi obie rzeczy, a ja nawet nie pytałem, co to jest. Nie miałem na to najmniejszej ochoty. Szybko połknąłem tabletkę i popiłem wodą, a potem znowu przytuliłem się do poduszki.

-Jak się czujesz? -zapytał łagodnie, głaszcząc mnie po włosach.

-Jak stratowany przez tyranozaura. -stwierdziłem. Ojciec zaśmiał się cicho i poczochrał mi włosy. Westchnąłem cicho.

-O co chodzi z tymi bandażami? -zapytałem, podnosząc jeden nadgarstek.

-Nie pamiętasz?

-Pamiętam, że gdzieś miałeś jechać... a potem... nie, nic nie pamiętam. Co się stało?

-Nawyczyniałeś. -stwierdził z niechęcią- Upiłeś się prawie do nieprzytomności, a potem... mało brakowało, Naru. Naprawdę mało brakowało.

-Co zrobiłem?

Chyba nie chciał mi powiedzieć, ale ostatecznie się przełamał.

-Rozbiłeś butelkę i kawałkiem szkła... poprzecinałeś sobie nadgarstki.

Naprawdę? Cóż... przynajmniej miałem motyw. Ale szczerze mówiąc, to nawet nie mam siły nadal być wściekłym na ojca.

-To wyjaśnia, czemu mnie tak pieką. -stwierdziłem. Ojciec się nade mną pochylił, wyraźnie zmartwiony.

-Co się stało? Powiedz mi, czemu to zrobiłeś?

Miałem dość milczenia, chciałem już mu to wszystko powiedzieć i mieć to z głowy.

-Czułem się fatalnie. -przyznałem- Sakura upokorzyła mnie, a ty znienawidziłeś. Wszystko mi obrzydło.

-Naruto! Wcale cię nie znienawidziłem. Co ci wpadło do głowy?

-Wczoraj kazałeś mi spadać i... uznałem, że...

-Naru... -jęknął z niedowierzaniem- To moja wina, nie zrobiłeś nic złego. Kocham cię i nic tego nie zmieni. Ale jest coś jeszcze, prawda? -dodał po chwili, a ja musiałem skinąć głową.

-Jest. -dodałem słownie- Ale nie powiem ci.

Zamrugał, zaskoczony.

-Dlaczego nie?

-Nie powiem ci. -powtórzyłem- Chyba że mnie znowu pocałujesz.

Bardziej go zaskoczyć nie mogłem, ale nie zamierzałem się wycofywać. Skoro już próbowałem się zabić, to gorzej być nie mogło. Podniosłem się do siadu i spojrzałem na niego z wyczekiwaniem. Trochę to trwało, zanim się przemógł, ale w końcu skinął głową i z uśmiechem się do mnie przysunął. Pierwszy przycisnąłem usta do jego ust, znowu ciesząc się ich miękkością. I znowu było wspaniale. Kiedy tym razem otworzyłem je, czekałem właśnie na to, aż wsunie w nie swój język. I zrobił to po chwili.

Po raz kolejny niezdarnie do niego dołączyłem, próbując tego nie zepsuć. Miałem też nadzieję, że nie jedzie ode mnie alkoholem. Ojciec przycisnął mnie do siebie, tak mocno mnie obejmując, że nie byłbym w stanie się od niego uwolnić. Co nie oznacza, że miałem taką ochotę. Najchętniej zostałbym w jego objęcia przez cały dzień.

-A teraz powiedz. -zażądał, cofając się i dysząc. Jego rumieńce dużo mi mówiły o tym, jak reagował na ten pocałunek. Podobało mu się. I mi też. Pochyliłem się w jego stronę, uśmiechając się jak kretyn do sera. Do wyjątkowo przystojnego sera.

-Kocham cię.

Zamarł, sparaliżowany tymi słowami. Mam tylko nadzieję, że w pozytywnym sensie.

-C-co?

-Kocham cię, staruszku. I to od dawna. Po prostu o tym nie wiedziałem.

Nie miałem ochoty pozwolić, żeby dalej się jąkał. Pocałowałem go bez pytania o pozwolenie i natychmiast wsunąłem mu język do ust. Nie protestował i już po chwili odwzajemniał całusa, przyciągając mnie do siebie. Trwało to wspaniale długo, aż w końcu musieliśmy się cofnąć, żeby zaczerpnąć powietrza. Pogładził mnie dłonią po policzku, uśmiechając się łagodnie.

-Też cię kocham, Naru. Tak bardzo, że aż to boli.

-Wiem. -przyznałem- Mama zostawiła list.

-List?!

Skinąłem głową.

-Znalazłem go dopiero niedawno -nie chciałem wdawać się w szczegóły- chciała, żebym trzymał się od ciebie z daleka. -skrzywiłem się na samą myśl.

-I... nie chcesz jej posłuchać?

Przycisnąłem swoje czoło do jego.

-Ufam ci i wiem, że mnie nie skrzywdzisz. Dlatego nie, nie zamierzam jej słuchać.

-Ufasz mi? -zadrżał, patrząc na mnie z zaskoczeniem. Skinąłem głową, jeszcze mocniej się do niego przytulając. Chyba dopiero teraz zorientował się, w jakim stroju jestem, bo zerknął zarumieniony w dół.

-Jesteś nagi!

-Przeszkadza ci to? -zapytałem niewinnym głosikiem. Zaśmiał się i pokręcił głową, a potem wsunął nos w moje włosy. Chyba lubił to robić.

-Tato.

-Hm?

-Spędzisz ze mną tę noc?

-Nigdzie się nie wybieram, Naru.

Czy to naprawdę takie trudne?

-Nie o to mi chodzi. -zawahałem się- Chodzi mi o to... czy się ze mną prześpisz.

Spojrzał na mnie z zaskoczeniem. W jego oczach... widziałem radość, naprawdę był szczęśliwy. Ale na pewno nie tak, jak ja. Nie czułem przy Sakurze tego samego, to było coś zupełnie nowego.

-Chcesz tego? Ze mną?

-Gdybym nie chciał, nie pytałbym, staruszku. -uśmiechnąłem się. Odwzajemnił uśmiech, a potem skinął głową i pochylił się, żeby mnie pocałować. Z zapałem i najlepiej jak umiałem oddawałem pocałunek, jednocześnie błądząc dłońmi pod podkoszulką ojca. Wcześniej nie odważyłbym się tego robić, ale teraz nie miałem już nic do stracenia. Za każdym razem, kiedy moje palce natrafiały na mięsień, robiłem się zazdrosny o figurę taty, ale ten szybko wybijał mi to z głowy kolejny ruchem języka albo ust.

W końcu cofnął się i szybkim ruchem zdjął z siebie podkoszulkę. Chyba już nie zamierzał się dopytywać, czy na pewno tego chcę. Nic dodać, nic ująć – obudziłem tygrysa. Uśmiechnąłem się, obejmując go i pozwalając, aby przyssał się ustami do mojego ucha. A sądziłem, że nie ma nic lepszego od jego pocałunków... Bardzo się myliłem. Nie zatrzymywałem jęków, które wydobywały się ze mnie. Było mi zbyt dobrze, żeby z tym walczyć.

-Jak jest na razie? -usłyszałem wyszeptane pytanie. Palce ojca lekko drapały mnie po plecach, zmuszając przynajmniej do mruczenia z przyjemności.

-Lepiej być nie może... -wydyszałem, walcząc z galopującym sercem. Jeszcze w sumie nic nie zrobiliśmy, a ja już czułem się, jakbym przebiegł kilka kilometrów sprintem. To mnie jednak nie powstrzymywało przed brnięciem do przodu – chciałem zobaczyć, co będzie dalej.

-Mylisz się. -zachichotał- Będzie jeszcze lepiej.

Zaczął powoli schodzić ustami po mojej szyi, popychając mnie na plecy. Nie miałem wątpliwości, że doskonale wie, co robi. Pewnie dlatego się w ogóle nie bałem. Wplotłem palce w jego włosy, odchylając głowę, żeby dać mu lepszy dostęp. Po chwili jego dłonie znikły z mojego ciała, ale nie miałem najmniejszej ochoty, żeby je szukać wzrokiem. Uznałem, że cokolwiek robił teraz ojciec, nie mogło mi zaszkodzić.

Jego usta znalazły się na moim obojczyku, a ja zamknąłem oczy, pozwalając, żeby dominował. Nigdy wcześniej nie wyobrażałem sobie, że będę w łóżku z facetem, o własnym rodzicielu już nie wspominając, toteż nie miałem zielonego pojęcia, co mógłbym robić. Chociaż... pewnie poprowadziłby mnie instynkt... wolałem jednak niczego nie psuć i trzymałem się roli potulnego syna.

Nagle wrócił na moje usta, łapiąc lekko w zęby jedną z warg. Mimowolnie jęknąłem, zjeżdżając dłońmi na jego kark. Gdy przylgnął do mnie, zrozumiałem, że jest nagi i równie podniecony, co ja. Z jakiegoś powodu jeszcze bardziej mnie to uszczęśliwiło, miałem jednak lepsze rzeczy do roboty, niż zastanawianie się nad swoim szczęściem. Równie szybko zszedł ustami w dół, muskając wargami mój podbródek, a potem gryząc lekko sutek.

Mimowolnie wygiąłem się w łuk, głośno jęcząc. Ta przyjemność... w życiu czegoś takiego nie czułem! Było lepiej niż wspaniale, nawet nie byłbym w stanie tego opisać. Ojciec rozsunął mi nogi, wsuwając się między nie. Potem... potem cofnął usta. Jęknąłem z niezadowoleniem i otworzyłem oczy, a potem spróbowałem się podnieść, ale pchnął mnie z powrotem na plecy.

-Leż przez chwilę spokojnie. -powiedział wesoło tata, grzebiąc w szufladzie swojej szafki nocnej. Potem będę go wypytywać na diabła mu prezerwatywy pod ręką. Uznałem, że na razie wolę nie wiedzieć. Rzucił paczuszkę obok mnie i wrócił do całowania. Znowu wsunął mi język do ust i zapomniałem o prawie całym świecie... A przynajmniej tak długo, dopóki nie włożył we mnie dwa palce.

To było cholernie niewygodne, trochę bolało... ale jeszcze bardziej mnie podnieciło. Nie mogłem się doczekać, co dalej, ale nie miałem już wątpliwości, że ojciec miał już do czynienia z seksem z mężczyznami. Muszę zapamiętać, żeby kiedyś go o to zapytać. Trochę to trwało, zanim pojawił się trzeci palec i byłem już trochę zniecierpliwiony. Nie, żeby mi się nudziło, po prostu byłem niecierpliwy. I tyle.

Wziąłem głęboki wdech, kiedy ojciec wreszcie uwolnił moje usta i przeniósł się na moje ucho. Czułem, jak podgryza je i ssie, zmuszając mnie do wydawania coraz bardziej zawstydzających jęków. W końcu się cofnął, a palce zniknęły. Jeszcze cmoknął mnie w usta i trochę uniósł moje biodra. Przez chwilę patrzyliśmy sobie w oczy, oboje dysząc, a potem poczułem, jak się we mnie wsuwa.

To było... coś nowego. Nawet nie bolało tylko... było intrygujące. I przyjemne. Nie mogłem się powstrzymać przed zamknięciem oczu i odchyleniu głowy do tyłu, jęcząc. Ojciec skorzystał z okazji, żeby scałować moje gardło, powoli się we mnie przesuwając. Nie potrafiłem znieść tego powolnego tempa i objąłem go w pasie nogami, pozwalając, aby wbił się we mnie jeszcze głębiej. Krzyknąłem, czując niesamowitą falę rozkoszy, jaka rozpłynęła się po moim ciele. Było fantastycznie!

Usłyszałem, jak ojciec chichocze, ale zignorowałem go. Niech się lepiej skupi na tym, co robi! Nie wiem, ile to trwało, może parę minut, może godzinę, ale w końcu zacząłem go pospieszać, a on, ku mojemu zaskoczeniu, nie protestował. Doskonale czułem, jak się we mnie przesuwa, cal po calu, coraz szybciej i coraz mocniej. Nie byłem w stanie otworzyć oczu, rozkosz mnie przytłaczała. Te fale pojawiły się jeszcze dwa, trzy razy i za każdym razem miałem wrażenie, że bawię ojca.

W pewnym momencie poczułem, jak przesuwa ręką po moim penisie. Było tego zdecydowanie za dużo, jęki kotłowały mi się w ustach, mogłem jedynie zaciskać palce na karku ojca. Nie potrwało to dużo, zanim wszystko wokół mnie wybuchło i krzyknąłem, dochodząc w ręce taty. Na chwilę chyba odleciałem, bo kiedy ocknąłem się, ojciec dyszał nade mną, opierając się na rękach. Przez chwilę coś mi nie pasowało, a potem zrozumiałem, że już go po prostu we mnie nie ma. Nie było to przyjemne.

Kiedy ojciec pozbył się prezerwatywy i, nie dając mi innego wyboru, wyczyścił mi chusteczką brzuch, położył się obok mnie. Wytrzymałem zaledwie dwie sekundy, zanim przylgnąłem do niego, chowając nos pod jego brodą. Objął mnie i westchnął głośno, okrywając nas oboje kołdrą.

-Kocham cię. -mruknąłem.

-Też cię kocham, Naru. -usłyszałem jeszcze, zanim odpłynąłem w objęcia Morfeusza z uśmiechem na twarzy.


End file.
